


Something Good Can Work

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve x Reader. Reader has a crush on Bruce and feels heartbroken after seeing him with Natasha. Steve finds her crying on the balcony and comforts her, with the reader realizing that some things fall apart so better things can fall together (I am so sorry my summaries are so bad). Lyrics/title from the Two Door Cinema Club song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good Can Work

You walked around the corner to see Bruce and Natasha standing in the kitchen, their lips pressed together and Natasha’s hands wrapped tenderly around his neck. You blinked rapidly as the pain took hold, backing down the hall and outside as fast as you could.

You felt yourself collapsing inward as something like a jolt racked through your center. You felt numb, but you also felt pain. It was sharp and dull all at once, like your heart was splitting into different pieces and you couldn’t keep track of them fast enough. Fissures. Tears. Cracks.

You nearly sprinted out onto the balcony, the stinging cold a welcome reprieve from the storm raging inside, threatening to tear you apart. “Are you surprised, Y/N?” You thought flatly even though you felt like screaming. “Of course he’d choose her, have you looked at her? Every guy’s dream.” 

You squeezed your eyes closed as you stuffed a mitten hand into your mouth, biting down hard to try to keep the strangled sobs in. But it didn’t work.

You had tried to deny it, but you knew you had fallen for Bruce hard. You thought he was incredibly attractive to start in that cute, sweet dorky kind of way – but listening to him speak excitedly and intelligently about his work was all kinds of sexy. And he was kind, SO kind. Especially to you. You had taken jabs from Clint and Tony about your “boyfriend” following you around the tower and going out of his way to ask you to come keep him company in the lab. to which you insisted, with a barely suppressed smile, that he wasn’t your boyfriend. 

Maybe you read him wrong. Shouldn’t have got your fucking hopes up. Because how could you actually blame him for going for Nat? She was unbearably gorgeous, intelligent and confident. And you were just a friend. That was painfully clear now.

Your heart jumped as the balcony door slid open, quickly wiping your eyes on the back of your gloves to take in the newcomer. It was Steve.

“Y/N?” He asked curiously. “Are you OK? I was leaving the gym and saw you running down the hall.”

You looked up at the dark sky and nodded fervently. “Yeah, I’m fine.” You ran a hand through your hair and smiled at Steve. “Just really needed some fresh air.”

Steve frowned and stepped closer to you, his concerned expression leaving you biting your lip as the tears started coming back. He placed a hand gently on your shoulder and you shook your head silently, your hands now balled into fists over your eyes. “C’mon, it’s OK. You can talk to me.” At that, your crying became pronounced and encompassing, Steve’s arms pulling you into a hug soothingly as you shook.

“I saw - I saw Bruce and Nat. They were kissing and it shouldn’t fucking upset me because he’s not my boyfriend so I shouldn’t care but I do and .. it hurts, Steve. It really hurts.” Your voice broke an octave higher as your sobs intensified.

Steve exhaled understandingly. “Y/N, I’m so sorry.” His arms tightened around you and you buried your face in his shoulder.

You stayed like that for another minute before you pulled away, not even attempting to wipe at your mascara streaked face. You took a deep breath. “Thanks, Steve. I just .. I don’t know. I guess I read him wrong. I thought … I don’t know. It doesn’t matter now, though,” you said with a humorless laugh.

“Hey now,” Steve said sternly and you met his gaze. “You are a great person, Y/N. And just because it may not work with Bruce right now doesn’t mean it won’t ever will, or that it won’t ever work out with someone else. Maybe it’s just not right.”

You crossed your arms tightly, trying to hold yourself together. “Then why did I feel like it was?” you muttered quietly, your voice shaking.

Steve sighed. “I mean, it happens. Friends fall for friends. I mean, not always. I don’t think Peggy particularly liked me much when we first met,” he said with a small smile. You couldn’t help smiling a little back; the warmth in his voice whenever he talked about Peggy always made you want to believe in that kind of love. “But sometimes things work and sometimes they don’t. Doesn’t mean you’re any less of a wonderful gal.”

You sniffed but laughed. “Gal? Damn, you really are trying to cheer me up, Rogers.”

Steve smiled at you. “Can’t leave a lady in distress.” His smile widened mischievously. “Especially when she’s this pretty.”

You rolled your eyes but felt yourself feeling a little better. Steve seemed to pick up on your slightly improving mood. “Hey, Y/N. How about we get some ice cream and watch a movie? Whatever you want. It can even be that … ahh man. What was it? That movie with the lawyer girl? Wears a lot of pink?”

You started laughing, for real this time. “Legally Blonde, Steve!! A testament to the power of women and the American judicial system. And an integral component of modern culture.” You paused and looked at him, your smile softening. “Thanks, Steve. I appreciate this. And, can you not tell anyone about this?”

Steve’s eyebrows furrowed as he sprung into a salute as you giggled. “Captain’s honor, m’am.” He smiled, offering his hand to you. “C’mon, champ. Let’s go watch that movie.” You smiled back, taking his hand and feeling parts of yourself coming back together again.

Let’s make this happen, girl  
You gotta show the world that something good can work  
And it can work for you  
And you know that it will 


End file.
